After Sally threw Sian out
by talentedgemx
Summary: Coronation Street/Siophie fanfic. The missing scene between Sally throwing Sian out after finding out about the festival, and Sian getting into the taxi. What really did happen in Sophie's bedroom? One shot.


**Missing scene 3.**

Sian burst through the bedroom door and immediately walked to the window, her eyes were full of tears and she rubbed her arms as she suddenly felt cold. Her breaths were panicked and seemed to catch in her throat. _Did that just happen?_ She pondered, _it can't have!_ She remembered back to downstairs..

Sally had her arms folded across her chest as she stood in front of Kevin. She was looking straight at the blond who pulled her eyes back from Sophie and flicked them to Sally. Sian's expression was one of shock.

"Now, Sian" Sally uttered.

Sophie had stood up from her leaning position. "For how long?" she exclaimed.

"Until I decide otherwise".

Sian wasn't as strong as Soph and whereas the brunette looked like she was getting confrontational all Sian wanted to do was cry. This was all her fault after all. Her fault Sophie had gone to the festival and lied and now her fault she was getting kicked out. All Rosie could do was snicker on the sofa. It made Sian feel worse. She swallowed as the incredibly nervous feeling in the pit of her stomach rose within her and then she rushed for the stairs.

Sophie's gaze followed her and then she looked back at her parents. "I can't believe you're doing this!" she shouted, her eyes transfixed on the person who was ripping her girlfriend away from her.

"Don't come with that Sophie you've brought this on yourself".

Sophie let out a loud breath in frustration and moved towards the stairs. She saw the emotion in Sian and she just had to go to her, even though there was an argument to be had here that she wanted to initiate.

"You spend way too much time with her anyway it'll be good for you to have some space" Sally finished.

It stopped Sophie in her tracks and she spun around at the foot of the stairs; her eyes digging into her mother. Her glare was a dangerous one. "What?" she snapped.

Sally's arms were still crossed."You heard me" she began shaking her head, "I sometimes can't tell where she ends and you begin. Honestly Sophie it's like you're joined at the hip!"

Sophie took a step forwards, "Yehh don't you think there's a reason for that?" she demanded, staring at her mother like she was something evil. "I'll never forgive you for this!"

Sophie turned on her heel and bolted up the stairs. Her parents stared after her as if she had totally overreacted. Sian hadn't long come to stay with them after living in Southport for the last year, after all. What had suddenly changed? Surely they had become used to having a long distance friendship.. the amount of time Sophie spent on Skype was testament to that. Sally looked at Kevin who simply raised his eyebrows. Rosie had been listening with intrigue. Something was going on there to elicit that kind of reaction surely, but what? She gave it a moment's thought and then shook her head. She wasn't really that bothered, a moment spent thinking about it was all it deserved. _My strange little sister_, and then she quickly thought about something else. _Jason's been looking rather fit, lately.._

Sophie thundered through her bedroom door after Sian and made sure she slammed it shut. Loudly. "Sian!" she breathed out, stopping as soon as she entered, she was a little breathless from jumping up the stairs two at a time. She repeated herself as she saw how slumped her girlfriends shoulders were and how small she looked, somehow. "Sian.."

Sian turned around, her face distraught and her frame shaking from the weight of what she was feeling. She didn't want to go. Her eyes met Sophie's and she thought she would crumble, "Soph.." was all she could manage before her face crinkled up and a few tears fell.

Sophie was over in a shot. She wrapped her arms around Sian and held her close, tightly holding onto her partly to reassure her, and partly as she didn't know when they'd be alone again, like this. "Shh it's okay babe-"

"It's not ok though" Sian said through sniffled breaths. She was trying to calm herself down but it wasn't working. How could she possibly go home! She hadn't been there in weeks and the thought of going to bed alone every night made her chest hurt. Like, really hurt. It wasn't an option. She rested her head in the crook of Soph's neck and gripped the material of Sophie's top at her waist, and slowly but surely her chest started to slow its hitching as she felt the warmth and comfort radiate from her girlfriends body. She breathed Sophie in and the scent helped to calm her. She was really going to miss this. "I'm sorry Soph" Sian sighed.

Sophie had been gently rubbing at Sian's back, trying to ease out the tension and reassure her, even though she wasn't sure she had any basis for the reassurance. While Sian couldn't see her Sophie's expression was of total worry. She of all people knew that when her mother decided something, that was that. And it would only get worse if Sophie defied her. She really couldn't see an easy out of this one. To say she was concerned was an understatement. They didn't even get one last night together. "What for?" Sophie said gently, "it's not like it's your fault".

Sian brought her head up to look at her girlfriend and Sophie quickly faked a more optimistic expression. "It is though, it's all my fault" Sian sniffed, bringing her hand up to Soph's shoulder to fiddle absently with the material there.

"Don't be daft". Sophie's tone was soft.

"No but, I made you go to the festival Soph", she looked her girl in the eyes, "I made you lie. You didn't want to-"

"Sian I'd do anything to be with you and I did want to go to the festival. It's not like you forced me to". She peered into Sian's eyes to try to reiterate her point. Her hands were at Sian's hips as her fingertips gently massaged into the blonds body, the familiarity a warming sensation for them both.

"I know but, it was my idea and now everything's ruined". Sian's brow creased and she let out a labored breath. She couldn't believe this was happening.

"Hey, hey" Sophie whispered as she cupped Sian's cheeks and brought their faces closer together. "We'll figure it out, okay? No one will keep me from you babe". She sort of shook Sian's head a little bit to make her look at her. Sophie's eyes searched deep into Sian's and as they regarded each other the feelings seemed to rise to the surface and Sophie's chest expanded with the emotion she felt. Their bodies were drawn to each other and they stood there, like that, for a bit. Just looking into each other. "I love you", Sophie finally said, as she rested her forehead on her girlfriends.

Sian had brought her hands up to rest on Sophie's wrists. "I don't want to be away from you" Sian whispered.

"I'll never be far". And then Sophie kissed her. It was gentle, and their lips moved against each other as if savouring the movement like it would never happen again. Sophie's fingertips rubbed under Sian's jaw as her thumbs ran over her cheekbones. Sian melted at the contact and wrapped her arms around the brunette's back, one hand resting at the top of her jeans and the other lightly rubbing the top of Soph's back. The kiss was so slow and neither girl deepened it, as if they were frozen in the moment somehow, not wanting the contact to end, until of course, they were interrupted.

"You've got five more minutes Soph!" ..it was Kevin. "I'm not joking, you're mother's serious about this!"

The sound had vibrated through them and they had parted, both getting sick of how interruptions split them apart like an electric shock. Sophie had turned to face the door and Sian had lost her hand in her hair at the back of her neck. She was rubbing the skin there trying to relieve the stress she was feeling. Sophie turned back to her and Sian shrugged. "Better get me stuff" she said as her shoulders slumped once more and she began picking things up. Sophie flopped down on her bed and sighed. She watched as Sian picked up various things with no real conviction and tossed them in a bag. It didn't take long, there were only a few essentials and she didn't pack any clothes. They shared them all the time now anyway so it was hard to tell what belonged to whom. Sophie leaned back on her arms and really thought this was unbelievably unfair. That girl, right there, she loved with aaall her heart. Painfully so. If Sian was a guy then it wouldn't be a problem. There would be no need to tell anyone anything, it would just go without saying they were together. Alright so they wouldn't of been allowed to sleep with each other every night so, she supposed that was one bonus to the situation, but she wouldn't of minded giving that up for everyone she knew accepting them as a couple. Instead they had to hide, and had to be afraid. It sucked.

Sian had come across her Headline fest t-shirt and picked it up, holding it delicately. Soph had bought it for her and she smiled at the memory. God that was an awesome weekend. They could be themselves with each other. Walking around, hand in hand, kissing each other and not caring who saw. Lazing around on the grass fingers entwined, lying all over each other. She sighed. It was totally amazing. And now this. This was beyond pathetic. But just a taste of what was to come, she supposed, when everyone found out. Sian closed her eyes and thought about that, briefly. In a perfect world both of their parents would be completely happy that they had fallen in love with each other. It made sense, how close they were before and how happy they always made each other. Now the only thing making them unhappy was other people, and the situation they were in. _Everyone should be happy for us, we love each other_ Sian considered, _and that's all that matters, isn't it?_ All this was making Sian's brain hurt. She closed her eyes. _World's not perfect tough, is it?_ She rubbed at her forehead as her other hand clutched the t-shirt to her chest. She was taking it. And popped it in her bag.

Sian picked up her leather jacket and put it on and shouldered her bag. She looked at Soph who was still sat on her bed. They quietly regarded each other. There wasn't really anything to say. Sian bit on her bottom lip and her face just looked, distraught. She went for the door.

_Wait!_ Sophie's brain called out, she couldn't leave it there. She got up and reached over to Sian and caught hold of the back of her jacket. It made Sian pause and she looked at the floor. "Babe" Sophie whispered. Sophie pulled gently on the material and rubbed it between her thumb and forefinger. She dragged her eyes from what she was doing up Sian's back and rested her gaze on the back of the blonds head. She exhaled as she tugged twice on the jacket, indicating she wanted Sian to turn around. Sian complied.

She turned around and looked at Soph who, after they locked eyes immediately closed the distance between them, pushed Sian against the door and kissed her. Sian's bag dropped to the floor in the process. Sian brought her hands up and lost them in Sophie's hair. She almost clawed at it as Soph deepened the kiss and their tongues played around each other, both of them desperate for the intimate contact and eager to get as much out of it as possible. Who knew when they'd both be back in this room, after all.

Sophie wanted to let Sian know how much she wanted her. She knew it would be virtually impossible for them to be like this again anytime soon, and something told her Sian would try whatever she could, but Soph knew her mother better than anyone. Her punishments were controlled and very lengthy. Soph had no idea what she would be able to go along with, but she did know she had a hard time refusing Sian. She could see some difficult times ahead. Sophie tried to push it out of her mind and she pushed Sian harder against the door, almost falling into her. Her thigh fell in between Sian's legs without her even intending to do it, but the reaction was magical.

Sian let out a low moan which excited something within Soph almost instantly. It felt good and Sophie's hands were lost over Sian's body around her waist and along her legs. Soph seemed to sink a little lower and pulled her lips away from the blonds and began kissing her neck. Sian's head rolled back and hit the door. "Soph" she murmured, getting lost in the ecstasy of the moment as she pulled her girlfriend closer to her, never wanting to let her go. But she knew this was, as everything else seemed to be with them, on a time limit. Their position against the door however prevented anyone from coming in and so Sian let herself get carried away. She loved how Sophie touched her, and recently how much more confident she had become. She let Sophie take the lead as she felt the desire start to mount within her.

"SIAN!" Sally shouted from downstairs, "taxi's here".

This time they didn't part but Sophie stopped moving her lips against Sian's neck, and her hands also ceased their movement. Sian's breathing had escalated and she pulled her head off the door and felt Sophie kind of flop against her. "I've got to go" Sian breathed into her ear and Soph stepped off a little as Sian picked her bag up from off the floor. Sian didn't really look at Sophie as she turned to go, neither girl wanted the other to see them upset, and neither did they want to burst into tears.

'l'll call you" Sophie said as Sian turned and opened the door. They glanced at each other briefly and the faintest of smiles touched their lips as Sian slipped through the gap and left. Sophie fell against the door and rested her forehead on it. It was all too much. She brought her hand up and thumped the door. She turned around and raised her eyes to the ceiling and took a calming breath. That last kiss was a searing one and she kept it on the tip of her memory, she loved every inch of her girlfriend and needed to remember the contact. She had no idea when she would see Sian again, and the idea made her as miserable as hell. She brought her eyes to her window and found her legs taking her over. She had to see her, one final time.


End file.
